Almost all road-going vehicles and other vehicles are to be equipped with turn indicators and hazard warning signal means. Turn indicators (“indicators” for brevity) or indicating means are typically distributed on the outside of a vehicle, and more particularly, on its left and right sides as well as at its front and rear ends. Indicators are typically flashing lights provided on the exterior of vehicles to provide indication and advance warning to other road users of the next or eminent direction of turn of the vehicles.
Hazard warning means are typically flashing lights distributed on the outside of a vehicle to alert other road users of imminent danger, risks, hazards or of a sudden stop or declaration. The flashing lights are usually amber but can be of other appropriate colours. Conventional hazard warning means for road-going vehicles are usually manually actuated and are operated by a toggle or a rocker-switch. Upon sensing or detecting of imminent danger, for example, a foreseeable sudden stop or an acute deceleration, a driver will, on his own initiative and volition, actuate the hazard warning means to alert other road users to avoid or alleviate the risk of accidents. Typically, hazard warning means and direction indicators for vehicles share the same set of lights and are usually used in the alternative.
Conventional hazard warning means are inadequate for modern road safety or other modern traffic conditions. This is largely due to the relatively long responsive time for a driver or a commander of a vehicle to react upon sensing or detecting a likelihood of hazard and the subsequent delay in reaction time to actuate the hazard warning means. Also, some drivers have the inconsiderate habit of turning off a road with sudden deceleration before turning and without putting indicators on to show their intention. In many cases, it may be too late for the vehicles following to realize the turn before an accident has occurred.
Hence, it is highly desirable if improved hazard warning means can be provided to alleviate shortcomings of conventional hazard warning means. Furthermore, although of course by no means limiting, it is customary that hazard warning means and indicators share the same hardware, namely, the flashing lights, it will be highly desirable if the improved hazard warning means is adapted for operation under the basis of and compatible with conventional hardware.